La Muy Mimosa
by tefy.1202
Summary: SongFic con la letra de La muy mimosa de Leonardo fabio... Les aseguro que les gustará... Mimato, Takari, Taiora


Digimon no me pertenece.

Esta es una historia ficticia.

No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Espero muchos Reviews.

Mimato, Takari, Taiora.

* * *

><p>Un apuesto rubio está recostado en su cama con su guitarra en la mano, pero sin tocar una sola nota, está más ocupado en sus pensamientos sobre cierta chica.<p>

En la puerta de su habitación se asoma un rubio un poco más joven, no por esto menos apuesto ya que parece una réplica de su hermano a esta edad.

- Hermano, ¿Estás listo? Ya llegó Sora–

-Eeeee… ¿Listo? ¿Sora? ¿De qué hablas Tk?-

-Hermano, como al parecer lo olvidaste, te informo que hoy iremos todos al carnaval. Sora te espera en la sala y yo creo que debo irme ya, Kari me debe estar esperando.-

- Bien, gracias Tk dile por favor a Sora que en un momento voy.-

- Entendido. Nos vemos más tarde -

.

Algunos minutos después….

.

- Hola Sora, disculpa la demora… aún no estaba listo –

- No te preocupes… igual podrás estar vestido, pero sé que no lograrás estar a tiempo emocionalmente para esta reunión por mas que se postergue… al igual que yo –

- Lamentablemente esa es la realidad, pero no entiendo… ¿Igual que tú?

- Si Matt, creo que mi situación es parecida a la tuya aunque mucho peor –

- Cuéntame Sora, ¿Qué hizo el idiota de Taichi ahora?

**Flash Back**

_- Hijaaa, Tai está aquí – Gritó __Toshiko Takenouchi_

_-¿Qué? pero si no estoy lista- Susurró Sor, para después gritarle - Dile que en un momento bajo mamá-_

_-No hay necesidad de eso- Comentó Tai mientras entraba a la habitación_

_-Tai! Discúlpame, aún no estoy lista… pero no tardo, no sabía que llegarías tan temprano, es decir aún falta hora y media para la reunión y tu por lo general llegas tarde, no quiero decir que seas un incumplido pero…-_

_- Sora, detente. Vine temprano pero no vine por ti-_

_-¿No irás hoy a la reunión? Tai, sabes cómo es de difícil que esté el grupo reunido! Espero que tengas un buen motivo.-_

_-Sora- Dijo secamente –Si iré a el carnaval.-_

_-¿Ent…-_

_-Pero no contigo-_

_-O.O-_

_- Lo siento. Debo irme, supongo que nos veremos más tarde- Pronunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta_

_-Pero... ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Sora deteniéndolo_

_-Debo irme, Adiós-_

_Salió el moreno sin decir más._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Es un tonto, lo sabes bien… pero este comportamiento no es usual en él, debe haber un motivo-

- Además… no sé si solo dijo que quería asistir sin mí a esta reunión o es una forma de terminarme… Matt… me siento pésimo, es decir… ¿Yo qué hice?-

-No has hecho nada.- Se acercó a ella para abrazarla. –Mas bien vamos, no debes arruinar tu día por las estupideces de Tai y los demás deben estar esperándonos-

.

En un parque cercano al carnaval…

.

-Hola Tk, Hola Kari- Dijeron 4 Digielegidos al unísono

-Hola chicos- Respondió Tk

-Creí que Matt vendría contigo- Cuestionó Tai

-No, mi hermano vendrá con Sora-

-¿Sora?- Respondió Tai claramente confundido.

-Sí, llegó a casa antes de que yo fuera por Kari-

-Creo que tu chica corre peligro Tai- Dijo Mimí un poco resentida

Sora y Matt llegaron antes de que Tai pudiera responder.

-Hola chicos- Saludaron Ambos

-Tardaron mucho!- Dijo Mimí en broma mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo a su amiga.

_Cuando pasa por mi lado_

_Tan sonriente me da una_

_Pena, me da una pena, yo veo_

_En su mirada una tristeza_

_Esa tristeza que es mi tristeza._

-Mmmm veo que le conseguiste remplazo a Tai rápidamente- Le Susurró en el oído a su amiga. Pero Matt pudo escuchar claramente su conversación.

-No Mimí! ¿Cómo dices eso?-

-Jeje disculpa amiga, pero como llegaron juntos, creí que tal vez ustedes…-

-No imagines tantas cosas Mimí- Respondió sora y se fue a saludar el resto de sus amigos, Claro, a exepción de Tai.

-Hola mimí- Saludó el lindo rubio

-Hello- Respondió la chica sin voltearlo a ver

-Mmmm ¿Tanto te molestó que llegara con ella?-

- ¿Disculpa?- Preguntó furiosa

-Acepta que estas enojada, de lo contrario… ¿Por qué tan enojada? Sabes que tienes miedo que te cambie por Sora-

-En tus sueños Ishida-

_Yo se que aunque ella finja_

_Indiferencia esta celosa la_

_Muy mimosa, pero es que_

_No hay derecho ni motivo_

_Linda y bonita mi caprichosa._

-Mimí, ¿Te parece si subimos a la rueda de la fortuna?-

-No gracias, iré a la montaña rusa con Joe. Pídeselo a Sora-

-Hace rato ella y Tai desaparecieron-

-¿Osea que me usas cojo plato de segunda mesa?- Dijo con mirada retadora

-No- Respondió tranquilo –Solo que aún no entiendo cómo te atreves a decir que no estás celosa… si tus actos demuestran lo contrario-

-Ushhh, creo que mejor me voy. Joe espera-

_Mira que como viene se va_

_El carnaval, el carnaval, mira_

_Que contigo quiero estar, en_

_Carnaval, en carnaval._

Rato después…

-Esto es aburrido, tú no quieres ir a ninguna atracción, todo lo que te digo lo respondes con 2 piedras en cada mano y no pienso quedarme aquí sentado en pleno carnaval. Así que Adios- Dijo Yamatto mientras se paraba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Te vas?-

-Eso hago-

-Pero… ¿te vas del todo? ¿Nos dejarás?-

-No, solo quiero caminar un rato- Tuvo que confesar al perderse en los ojos caramelo de la castaña. _–Nunca te dejaría-_ Dijo en un susurro inaudible para la castaña

_Le ha anudado un pilatito a_

_Su pañuelo por ver si vuelvo,_

_Por ver si vuelvo y no sabe_

_Que por ella yo me muero_

_Si no la veo, si no la veo._

-¡Cataline!-

-hola Matt ¿Cómo estás?.-

-Muy bien ¿y tú?Me sorprende verte por aquí.-

-Mi familia vino de vacaciones a Japón y quise disfrutar del carnaval.-

-¿Y cómo has pasado?-

-Muy biee… Hey, ¿Esa no es Mimí?-

Matt volteó disimuladamente hasta ver la castaña detrás de un carrito de perros calientes

_Yo se que aunque ella finja_

_Indiferencia esta celosa la_

_Muy mimosa, pero es que_

_No hay derecho ni motivo_

_Linda y bonita mi caprichosa._

-¿Te parece si subimos a la rueda de la fortuna?-

-Claro, pero no entiendo… ¿viniste solo? ¿Mimí, o mas bien tus amigos no sabíann que estarías aquí?-

-Sí, de hecho vine con ellos pero Joe e izzy se fueron a pasear con sus novias, Sora y Tai se perdieron hace rato y Tk y Kari fueron a la montaña Rusa. Quedamos Mimí y yo pero ella no quiere ir a ninguna atracción- Dijo al subir a su puesto, después de que Cataline subiera y también después de dirigirle una mirada a la castaña- No pensaba quedarme sentado estando en pleno carnaval-

-Tienes razón. Matt quiero hacerte una pregunta… y espero que no te incomodes con ella-

-Pregunta, no hay problema-

-¿Te gusta Mimí verdad? ¿Quisieras estar con ella en este momento en vez de conmigo?-

-Esas son 2 preguntas- Dijo Yamatto con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Jaja si lo son, igual quiero que me respondas…-

-Sí, me gusta mucho y no es que me moleste o incomode estar contigo, es solo que…-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, eres un chico enamorado-

Ambos sonrieron.

_Mira que como viene se va_

_El carnaval, el carnaval, mira_

_Que contigo quiero estar, en_

_Carnaval, en carnaval._

Lo que no sabían era que una enamorada castaña los estaba viendo aún desde la parte trasera de un carrito de perros calientes. Al verlos tan felices en la rueda de la fortuna no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima que segundos después fue acompañada por muchas más.

.

Al bajar de la antes mencionada atracción, lo primero que hizo Matt fue buscar a Mimí con su mirada. 2 minutos después la vio llorando detrás de un árbol.

-Nos vemos después Cat, gracias por la charla- Dijo e inmediatamente fue en busca de su amor.

Al llegar donde ella la abrazó sin decir nada y dejó que se desahogara en su pecho.

_Me ha contado un pajarito_

_Que te ha visto llorando sola,_

_Llorando sola, y que a veces_

_Te sorprende la mañana_

_Acariciando todas mis cosas._

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-

-Nada, ¿No deberías estar con Sora, Cataline o alguna de tus amiguitas?

-Tú eres más importante para mí que cualquier otra persona y lo sabes muy bien-

-Eso no es verdad, de serlo habrías venido conmigo al carnaval y te habrías montado CONMIGO a las atracciones. No estarías buscando más chicas-

-Pero Mimí… por un lado yo ni me acordaba que hoy vendríamos todos los del grupo a este carnaval. Sora llegó a mi casa para hablarme sobre Tai. Y por el otro, te pedí varias veces que fuéramos a las atracciones. Tu solo decías que estabas cansada. Más bien dime quien es el idiota que te puso triste, te aseguro que lo mato a golpes-

-No Mat… No quiero que te suicides-

_Yo se que aunque ella finja_

_Indiferencia esta celosa la_

_Muy mimosa, pero es que_

_No hay derecho ni motivo_

_Linda y bonita mi caprichosa._

-Disculpa si estabas celosa y te pusiste triste por mi culpa. No pensé que te afectara que hiciera unas cuantas cosas con amigas.-

-No hay problema Matty-

-Pero lo más importante… disculpa por no decirte antes que contigo quiero estar… en este carnaval y en todo momento. Mimí eres única, no puede haber otra como tú… con iguales emociones, con las expresiones que en otra sonrisa no vería yo… con esa mirada atenta a mi indiferencia cuando me salía de la situación… con la misma fantasía la capacidad  
>de aguantar el ritmo despiadado de mi mal humor… otra no puede haber si no existe me la inventaré parece claro que aún estoy enamorado de ti es la cosa más evidente- -Matt- - Mimí… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- -Me encantaría…- Al oír esta respuesta Matt se acercó a Mimí, tomó suavemente su barbilla hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Bajó su mano hasta la cintura de la castaña y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Acercó un poco su cara a la de ella. Acto seguido ella subió un poco su cara… acortando aún más la distancia. Finalmente Matt deshizo la distancia restante… juntando sus labios con los de ella y proporcionándole un beso tierno, romántico y muuuy lento. Una vez este finalizó, ambos se miraron a los ojos con grandes y sinceras sonrisas plasmadas en sus caras y después de un amoroso abrazo, fueron a reunirse con sus amigos, pues ya era hora. -Vamos, se hace tarde, los chicos deben estar esperándonos y el carnaval finalizará-<p>

_Mira que como viene se va_

_El carnaval, el carnaval, mira_

_Que contigo quiero estar, en_

_Carnaval, en carnaval._

Una vez todos los niños elegidos de la primera temporada se reunieron

-Muy bien… chicos…- Dijo Tk muy nervioso- Me permiten un minuto por favor-

-¿Pasa algo hermano?-

-Sí, pero no es nada malo…-

-No nos preocupes más y dinos… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Delante de todos ustedes y con el permiso de Tai… y obviamente de Kari quisiera decir algo-

-Adelante enano-

-Sí, dinos Tk ¿Qué sucede?-

-Kari… Nadie pensó que, aquella tarde gris que te vi daría un vuelco mi corazón, intentaba buscarte ehhh así soy yo, te apuesto que se mucho de ti… antes de verte te presentí, la pasión va en mi sangre hubiera recorrido otro camino, a veces pienso que son cosas del destino, gracias al cielo por haberte conocido, iré a donde vayas, me suena tanto que lo mismo pasa, allá en tu alma donde nadie ya llegaba, miro tus ojos y me siento derretido, animas mis ganas, con cada gesto me seduces como un niño, izaste tu bandera en mi alma aquella tarde, tendré que ser aquel que robe tus besitos, antes que pueda reaccionar yo voy a hacerlo enamorarte

-Tk… yo te quiero muchooo…

-Espera, antes de decirme que quieres que sigamos siendo solo amigos… Déjame terminar. Y te aseguro que vas a quererme, voy a cambiar tu vida poco a poco, ahí sencillamente tu lo tienes todo todo, lo que a mi me vuelve loco, sencillamente tu lo tienes todo todo, lo que a mi me vuelve loco. Dame una oportunidad y se mi novia… ¿Aceptas?

-Clarooo-

Dicho esto se lanzó sobre su ahora novio y se dieron un beso fugaz en los labios

-Takeruuuuu yo no he dicho que te lo permito…. Hikari no he mencionado que puedes aceptar!-

-Ya amor, déjalos-

-Pero…-

-Taichi!-

-Bien…-

-Veo que ustedes 2 se reconciliaron-

-Sí Matt… ya le pasó la hora boba =D-

-Hey…-

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasó?

-Sí… es que extrañaba los tiempos en que todos éramos un grupo de niños sin relaciones amorosas ni nada… quería revivir esos tiempos pero con Sora aquí no podía aguantar las ganas de tirarme sobre ella y besarla-

-Awwww que ternura- Dijo Mimí

-Sí… y pues ya que estamos todo también quisiera hacer un anuncio-

-Adelante- Dijeron al unísono los restantes

-Mimí y yo somos novios-

-Wow, que bien hermano-

-Un momentooo- Dijo Tai en voz muuuy alta (Casi gritando)

-¿Tú y tu hermano hicieron una especie de plan o algo así?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ambos consiguieron novia el mismo día… este puede ser un plan malvado entre los hermanitos!-Dijo el líder del grupo mientras amenazaba al pobre Tk con su puño (-.-u) -Es que…-

-¡Basta! No te acerques a mi hermanoo si no te las quieres ver conmigo… aquí no hay ningún plan malvado… así que cállate!-

-Basta chicos- Intervino Izzy

-Siii dejen sus niñerías es hora de irnos- Dijo Joe mientras sostenía a Tai del brazo y junto con Izzy lo sacaba a las malas

-Fue un día interesante…- Finalizó Matt

_Mira que como viene se va_

_El carnaval, el carnaval, mira_

_Que contigo quiero estar, en_

_Carnaval, en carnaval._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<br>Se que es malo andar haciendo estos OneShot cuando tengo una historia que continuar pero no lo pude evitaar!**

**Mi mamá puso un Cd de Leonardo Fabio y pues me pareció un claro Mimato**

**Espeor les guste**

**A partir de Mañana me pondré al dia con "Mi lamentable vida junto a ti" (espero)**

**Es que el ultimo capi no tuvo casi Rr, por eso pensé que no les habái gustadooo.**

**Creo que no incluiré mas el punto de vista de Matt**

**Bueno, pero este es e espacio para las notas de este fic así que espero que les guste**

**Los quieroooo**

**Bye**

**Johita0310**

**Please dejen muchos Reviews! u.u**_  
><em>


End file.
